The Girl Who Danced With A Captain
by amethystsea
Summary: Deadliest Catch one shot. We all know Sig wants on 'Dancing With The Stars'. What if he and Sioux take it to Dutch Harbor? OoooWheee!


_**Had this in the can for a while. With a new season of 'Dancing With The Stars' about to start I dug it out. We should hang our heads in shame, we haven't mounted a campaign to get Sig on the show! **__***cringes to think it could be a Wendy Williams moment***__** LMFAO! Anyway, this is a Dutch Harbor version! **___

_**Saw Elton John and Leon Russell perform the whole 'The Union' CD and more live at the Hollywood Palladium last year. Smokin' freakin' hot! They tore up 'Hey Ahab! big time. **_

_**Hit it on YouTube and get the soundtrack to Sioux and Sig's epic dance! Please Read & Review ya'll! Keep my e-mail box chirping and make my day! =-:)**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

The Time Bandit had made it into Dutch and had offloaded their last king crab of 2011 so Sioux, Johnathan, Andy and the crew were headed to the Aleutian Sports Bar to blow off some steam. The joint was in full swing when they entered. They spied the crew from the Northwestern in the house and headed over. There were high-fives all around, and Johnathan ordered a round.

Andy looked around and asked Edgar. 'Where's Sig?'

Edgar sipped his Coke and nodded towards the dance floor. 'Twinkle toes is out there.'

To Sioux's slack-jawed amazement Sig was on the dance floor with a bunch of folks doing a pretty mean Texas Stomp line dance.

'YeeHaw!' She hooted, shrugged off her Time Bandit jacket, grabbed Andy's cowboy hat off his head, and made her way to the line and joined Sig in perfect step.

Johnathan

It was immediately apparent she and Sig were good. Real good. As he sipped his triple Crown Royal his eyes narrowed and focused as he soaked her in. Her hair was loose and flowing over the tight sleeveless deep V neck top, the skirt was short with strings of tiny shiny beads. Tall supple calf leather high heeled boots completed her ensemble. Never ceased to amaze him what she could pull out of her gear. She looked 'Urban Cowboy' met 'Saturday Night Fever' and hot as hell.

He struggled between totally turned on to pissed has he watched the reactions of the other men. His own kid and Josh Harris were slack-jawed and seconds away from drooling. Jake 'Junior' Anderson looked like he was watching his X-rated Pocahontas Disney Princess wet-dream come to life. 'Little shit' He thought. And he wanted to punch the snarky grin off Edgar's face.

Eddie and Mike knew to keep their expressions under control, but their thoughts were another matter. 'Oooo baaaaby' Eddie thought as he fantasized running his mouth up one long smooth leg and his hand up the other. Mike gave him a jab in the rib and he jumped.

'You were groaning dude.' Mike said in a low voice Eddie quickly looked over to Johnathan to see if he was busted, but he was staring daggers at Junior.

'Thanks man.' Eddie muttered into his drink.

'Feel you.' Mike replied. Moments before he had drug himself from a fantasy involving Sioux and caramel sauce.

Johnathan finally caught Junior's attention and was mollified to see the kid's eyes pop with terror. Fuck! He might have to kick more than a few asses tonight. And half of them friends! Andy leaned over.

'Be cool bro! Everybody is just blowing off end of the season steam, even Sioux, so don't get heated.'

Johnathan just grunted and scowled. Andy punched him in the arm and could hardly keep his buzzed man-giggle under control.

'You really think she's leaving here with Junior dude?'

Johnathan gave him a hard sarcastic look. 'G.P. General Principle man. Another man should not be lookin' at another man's woman like that.'

Andy almost strangled on his drink as he laughed. 'When did _**you**_ get principles?'

Johnathan flip him off. 'Fuck you!' And Andy howled.

Sioux

When the song ended, Sioux hugged Sig and beamed. She really liked Sig and was thankful for his help with the Discovery Channel negotiations that had protected her anonymity**. **

'Get out Sig! Texas Stomp? That ain't no way Norwegian!'

'YeeHaw! Sig hooted feeling no pain. 'I like to dance. Been trying to get on 'Dancing With The Stars' for a couple of years now. You do a mean Texas Stomp yourself Sioux. Let you on a secret but you gotta keep it yourself.'

Sioux quickly crossed her heart. 'I will guard your secret like my Swiss banker guards my secret account.'

Sig looked around and whispered in her ear. 'Been taking lessons for years.'

Sioux mouthed a big 'O'. 'Get Out! Sig, you amaze. When next song strikes your fancy and you wanna dance, I'm your girl! Had a few lessons myself.'

Actually dance had been part of the 'education' Louis-Philippe had designed, believing it would compliment her martial arts training.

Sig escorted her back to the tables where the Time Bandit and Northwestern crews greeted them with applause. Sioux plopped Andy's cowboy hat back on his head.

'Thanks baby! That was a real Debra Winger moment!' She laughed.

Andy pulled her in for hug and handed her a double Grey Goose. 'Gurl, Debra Winger was never that hot. Now, how did you happen to conjure up this little number?' He grinned as he fingered the beads on her skirt.

Johnathan had now added his brother to the list of asses he just might kick and pulled Sioux over with a hard look at Andy. Andy raised his hands, wiggled his brows and smiled.

'Baby, that was hot.' He growled as Sioux put down the Grey Goose and reached for Edgar's water glass and drank thirstily. 'Now where did you learn to do that?'

Sioux chuckled and flirted at Sig. 'I guess like Sig, I've been around some cowboy bars in the day.'

Jake Anderson was astounded his idol and Captain could cut such a rug.

'Sig? You know how to _dance_?'

Sig gave him a smug look. 'Junior, you have no idea of the extend of my talents.'

Edgar shot Jake a dour look and snorted. 'Dude, big brother thinks he's the Dancing King. He may just might survive crabbin'. But dancin'? That's what's goona do his ass in!'

Brother Norman as was his way, kept his silence as the impending Sig and Edgar throw down unfolded .

Sig gave Edgar a evil look. 'You think I'm in such bad shape I'm gonna die ?'

Edgar didn't stand down. 'You're the one who can't catch your breath half the time!.'

Johnathan wasn't up for the usual Hansen brother bullshit.

'Fuck the both of you. My girl made his ass look good. So bite it!'

Sig & Sioux

About a half hour later after Sig had caught his breath and had a word with the DJ, the distinctive piano notes of one of Sioux's favorite songs blasted. 'Hey Ahab' from Elton John and Leon Russell's cult hit album 'The Union'.

_It's a constant struggle getting up that hill  
>There's a change of guard every day<br>When you're clinging onto a driftwood boat  
>You pray a great white whale might come your way<em>

It was obvious it was a favorite of the crowd as well as claps and singing along erupted. Sioux was bopping to the beat next to Johnathan when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. It was Sig.

'Sorry John, Sioux promised me this dance.'

Sig gave her a killer smile, and before Johnathan could speak, lead her to dance floor. He took her hand, pulled her in, and threw her out, spun her two turns as they felt each other out. He was strong and masterful as he led.

_No freeway traffic in the frozen North  
>Just a chain link fence full of birds<br>And when the harpoon's loaded in the cannon bay  
>You'll be rolling through the pages lost for words<em>

Their eyes locked. He pulled her close and whispered.

'Let's see your cha cha baby. Turns out I can kill this shit! Whoda thunk it?' Sig beamed at her, his crystal blue eyes excited and focused. That was all Sioux needed to hear.

_Hey Ahab can you tell me where  
>I can catch a ride out of here<br>Hey Ahab hoist that sail  
>You gotta stand up straight<br>When you ride that whale  
><em>

Those who had been on the dance floor melted away as Sioux and Sig starred in their version of Dutch Harbor 'Dancing with the Stars'. Sig threw her out, pulled her in, then twirled her in ever faster circles. He then held her hands as Sioux swiveled, dipped and shimmied her ass for all she was worth.

_In a crumbling city we were trapped for days  
>With a broken sun above the clouds<br>Caught like Jonah forty fathams down  
>And a sign on the wall saying, "Hope Allowed"<br>All the cryptic symbols carved on bone  
>A far cry from a tattooed rose<br>And when the boys in the rigging catch the wind  
>We'll all weigh anchor and it's westward ho<br>_

Josh, Scotty and Junior had grabbed some girls, jumped up on the bar, and were boogying and bellowing out the lyrics with the rest of the crowd who were hysterically screaming as they sang and watched the Sig and Sioux show.

'Damn Sig! Fuck me!' Johnathan yelled as he took in the bar going crazy as he went from being jealous to just as shocked and excited as everyone else.

Edgar and Norman were hanging on each other pointing and screaming 'Aaaaahab!'

'GOOOO Gurl!' Andy, Mike and Eddie hollered and danced.

_Hey Ahab can you tell me where  
>I can catch a ride out of here<br>Hey Ahab hoist that sail  
>You gotta stand up straight<br>When you ride that whale_

Sioux's wary eyes locked on Sig's as he signaled with is he was gonna throw her between his legs and pull her back to her feet.

_Hey, Hey, Hey Ahab can you tell me where  
>I can catch a ride out of here<br>Hey Ahab hoist that sail  
>You gotta stand up straight<br>When you ride that whale_

As they completed the move to perfection. The crews of the Time Bandit and Northwestern hollered and cheered like they were at the Super Bowl, as did the crowd clapping and singing along, as Sioux and Sig tore the joint up.

'That's a fuckin' 10!' Johnathan shouted beating Mike and Eddie on the back, and rebel yelled 'Go Baby!'

As the backup singers moaned and groaned sexy 'Whooos' and 'Hey Ahabs' to the lightening fast boogie pianos and hard beating rhythm section, Sig eyes signaled Sioux and he threw her out for her solo. He and the rest of the bar dropped jaw as she shifted into overdrive. Her hips swiveled quick-time to the beat like a Kitchenaid Mixer on HIGH, her feet were a blur, sinewy arms and hair flying punctuating the lyrics and beat. Every man in the bar thought they were gonna have a heart attack. . .but what a way to go!

As 'Hey Ahab' ended with Sig dipping her low, her hair dusting the floor, her right leg high in his hand, against his cheek. The bar erupted into bedlam. Sig slowly righted her, bowed and kissed her hand, then he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered.

'Thanks Sioux, now I know what 'Dancing With The Stars' will feel like if I make it.'

She kissed him full on the mouth. 'Sig, that disco ball had better be yours baby!'

Sig threw his head back and laughed, swung her in a tight hug, and lead her back to a cheering Johnathan who was beyond flabbergasted.

'Sioux, I had no idea. . .'

'Yes dear.' She had to admit. 'Professional dance lessons were also part of the curricula.'

'Damn Sioux you could be one the professionals on 'Dancing.' Andy swung her around.

'Don't kid yourself.' Sioux laughed and panted. 'I'm strictly amateur.'

Sioux

About a half hour later, Sioux felt a light hand on her shoulder.

'Excuse me.' It was Junior from the Northwestern.

'At the risk of gettin' my butt totally kicked by Johnathan, I just have to say you're the most incredible woman I have ever seen in my life. I will never forget that dance you did. It was unbelievable.'

Johnathan leaned back on his stool with a glare, contemplating just how he was gonna tear Junior's ass up. Sioux grabbed his face and gave him a stern look. She was charmed to no end by Jake, always had been. A slow tune was playing.

'Wanna dance honey?' She asked with a pouting grin.

Jake's remarkable big blue eyes widened in terror. 'N-n-no I mean I'd love to but I. . .'

Sioux arched en eyebrow at Johnathan. 'You wouldn't mind if I had a dance with Jake, now would you sweetie?'

Johnathan gave Jake a narrow look, then hugged Sioux.

'Why no honey, you go right ahead.' Over her shoulder he gave Jake a look that had terrified much stronger men. Jake gulped as Sioux lead him to the dance floor.

Andy roughly punched his brother and grinned. 'Don't get all twisted. She's just charmed by his innocent looks.'

Johnathan grumbled in his drink. 'Innocent? My left nut. I don't trust that little shit as far as I kick his boney ass.'


End file.
